


meow meow delivery service

by bearhyuk



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bad Writing, Dumb Plot, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbors, Slice of Life, There is a cat, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhyuk/pseuds/bearhyuk
Summary: Hakyeon comes home to a mess that is caused by an uninvited guest - the cat of the guy who lives next door that he's never met before, and one day he finds a small note attaching to the cat's collar from its owner.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god, not again”

Hakyeon can’t help but sigh when he comes back home from university and turned on the light only to see his neatly organized tiny hole of an apartment has become a goddamn mess. There are torn papers on the floor which he can only hope they’re not from his extremely precious and expensive medical textbooks, a single shoe lying lonely on the couch - its partner nowhere to be seen, and the worst part – he can see white fur everywhere on the black t-shirt he hurriedly threw on his couch before he left, when he was changing earlier, few minutes late to his afternoon lecture already.

He is so tired he could pass out right on the spot, but being the neat freak that he is, Hakyeon spends his very last bit of energy to clean up the mess and can’t help but let out a silent swear.

This is nothing new, and he knows too well about the culprit. When he walks into his bedroom, said culprit is peacefully taking a nap right in the middle of his bed, comfortably lying with four legs up in the air, mouth slightly open, tiny pink tongue sticks out. Hakyeon sighs again.

_If you were not extremely cute and looks like a fluffy – slightly overweighted – ball of white fur, **if you were not a cat** , you won’t get away this easily. _

He comes close to lightly pet the cat on the head, scratch his chin a little and the little demon purrs happily at him for that, making the annoyance and lowkey anger Hakyeon had earlier completely disappear. To tell about this cat, he belongs to the mysterious neighbor living next door that Hakyeon has never met since he moved here. He doesn’t know why but for some reasons, they’ve never bumped into each other, could partly be because Hakyeon leaves home early everyday and doesn’t really come out of his apartment at all once he gets home at 5 or 6. Their balconies are connected, though, and it makes it extremely easy for this guy to sneak into his apartment on days that he forgets to close the tiny window to his apartment – which is fairly often.

Only when the cat lazily opens his eyes and turns up to stand on his four legs that Hakyeon sees the tiny note paper being tied by a string to his collar that is now all crumpled and squeezed from the little guy’s weird napping posture earlier. This is strange, he thinks, and he carefully takes the note paper and is extremely surprised to see some writings on it.

_We don’t know each other but I sincerely apologize that Leo sneaks into your place all the time and for the messes he has probably caused (that I’m pretty sure he did) ^^;;; from your neighbor, Han Sang Hyuk._

Hakyeon bursts into a big laugh and the cat – Leo jumps a little at that. He doesn’t know if he finds this weird or just pretty damn cute. He admits that sometimes before he had wondered about Leo’s owner, if he mistreats the cat or just simply as forgetful as Hakyeon to not close his window everyday, letting Leo has the chance to come to him. However, Leo doesn’t look at all like a cat that doesn’t get fed – if anything, he looks like a chubby spoiled kid that is too carefully taken care of.

Interesting, Hakyeon thinks as he reaches to the study table nearby for a pen and a similar note paper. Sang Hyuk deserves a reply as a reward for how polite he is.

_I appreciate the politeness but I wouldn’t lie and say that Leo has never caused any mess… You have a demon of a cat but I’d miss him a little if he stops coming to visit :)_

_._

__

It’s about time for finals to come and let’s say Hakyeon is… not so happy about that – to take it lightly. He hardly has time to rest, sleep becomes a luxury that he can only wish for, and he knows too well that he wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to just lie the fuck down and close his eyes for good if he tries to study at home, so he’s been practically living at the school’s library lately. However, it feels like he’s slowly reaching his limit, eyes heavy and the horrible headache wouldn’t let him concentrate on his studying. When Hongbin – his classmate taps him lightly on the shoulder to wake him up from dozing off in the middle of a studying session then later forces him to go home to get some sleep _because you look like a zombie goddamn it,_ Hakyeon doesn’t see a reason to refuse to do so. He’s gonna die before the actual exams season starts if he keeps it at this rate.

__

After barely makes it to the apartment, Hakyeon throws himself on his bed only to get startled when he hears a little squeak followed by an extremely loud _meowww_ and something furiously moving under his blanket. Leo crawls out from his blanket, and he realizes it’s been a few days since he last saw the little guy as he’s been spending days and nights at the library. On a few times he comes home for a quick shower or to get a book that he forgets, Hakyeon never sees Leo but he always remembers to leave a small bowl of water on his kitchen sink for the little guy if he visits when Hakyeon’s not home.

__

Leo comes close to Hakyeon and rubs his head to Hakyeon’s arm, and Hakyeon can’t help but reaching his hand to stroke the cat. This time Leo, fortunately, didn’t create any mess, maybe that’s why he looks particularly cute today, he thinks, before discovering a small familiar note paper attached to Leo’s collar.

__

_I have sent a few notes after your last reply but it seems like you didn’t get them, so I figured you must be studying very hard these days. Rest well and don’t forget to eat, too :D truthfully I’m a little disappointed every time Leo comes back home with the same note I wrote, haha._

__

Hakyeon smiles, suddenly his sleepiness is completely blown away. Since that time his neighbor sent him an apologize note, they have been talking in this little special method of them with Sang Hyuk’s cat being the delivery guy. In the small notes that they exchange, only short messages can be written but it becomes Hakyeon’s tiny piece of joy that he unknowingly starts to expect it, to look forward to when he comes home everyday.

__

Sang Hyuk still remains mysterious as they’ve never met face to face, but now Hakyeon knows a little about the guy living in the apartment next door, that Sang Hyuk is a few years younger than him, he’s not attending normal college right now but a culinary school, he dreams to be a chef so right now he is helping out in his uncle’s restaurant and his shift is from 6PM to midnight everyday, that’s why they could never bump into each other before. Sometimes he would tell Hakyeon about this new recipe he just thinks of - _I wish Leo could deliver food as well so you could taste it_ , other times he would recommend a good song that he listens to recently, maybe a movie he just watched, or a weird customer he has at work that day that never fails to break a smile on Hakyeon’s face.

__

All of Sang Hyuk’s messages, though, always end with him asking Hakyeon to rest and eat properly, and it always makes Hakyeon’s long day brighten up a little as he knows someone cares about him, out of politeness or not, it’s still nice, no?

__

_Sorry I’m having finals soon ;^; don’t be disappointed as I’m not ignoring you or anything, it’s just really hard for me lately… now that you say it I just realized that I’ve been eating only fastfood like burgers, sandwiches lately T_T no time to cook…_

__

When a reply comes a day later, Hakyeon tries very hard to convince himself that he’s just too nervous for his exams tomorrow is the reason why his heart starts to beat noticeably faster.

__

_Then why don’t you come to my place for dinner on Saturday? I’m having a day off then and maybe I can cook something nice for you_

__

He has never said- _written_ yes so fast in his life, but then he decides to send back a half-assed hesitant message, _is that really okay? I mean it’s your day off and all T^T_

__

_Take it as an extremely late proper apologize for Leo bothering you all the time, Hakyeon hyung ^^ See you this Saturday at 7PM! Until then, please remember to eat well and rest properly :D_

__

Sanghyuk writes back, and Hakyeon holds the piece of paper so tightly that when he lets it go a moment later, the writing has been blurred from the sweat of his palm. No, he’s definitely not nervous at all.

__

.

__

“How does this look?”

__

Hongbin has never rolled his eyes so hard, before he gives Hakyeon an approve nod at the the shirt he’s holding up.

__

“Why do you have to be so fussy over this? It’s just your neighbor and you don’t even know his face!”

__

Hakyeon raises his eyebrow at Hongbin, “What do you mean?”

__

“I mean it’s not a date or anything! You don’t have to be so stressed over what to wear”

__

Hongbin regrets it the moment he finishes his sentence, because Hakyeon comes closer and gives him a smack full of affection on his shoulder that Hongbin is now sure he has a permanent mark of Hakyeon’s hand shape on his skin. He doesn’t get why his friend makes such a big fuss over just a simple dinner invitation, he’s heard of Hakyeon and his neighbor’s exchanging messages thing and shouldn’t Hakyeon be at least a little cautious of a guy he has never met before even though they’ve been neighbors for roughly 7 months?

__

“What if he’s an old geezer only tries to fool you for his sick fun? Or even worse he’s gonna kidnap and sell you or something???”

__

Hakyeon knows Hongbin has a legit reason to worry about things like that, but Hakyeon insists on convincing him with a weak reason that a guy who loves cats can’t be a bad guy. Besides, having a new friend is always a good thing, especially when they’re your neighbor who can come in handy when you need urgent help.

__

Hongbin sighs at his hopeless friend. He has known Hakyeon for years already and he can’t get the guy sometimes. Unlike Hakyeon who is spontaneous, Hongbin is too secured about everything. He wouldn’t risk it for a slightest chance, but Hakyeon is Hakyeon and if Hongbin knows something then it’s definitely  Hakyeon – makes risky and supposedly stupid decisions for a smartass like he is once in everywhile, and won’t ever change his mind once he’s set on something.

__

Hongbin makes it out of Hakyeon apartment about an hour later - when Hakyeon decided on an oversized pastel blue shirt with impossibly tight ripped jeans which he knows too well that he looks good in - but only to be dragged by Hakyeon to get something as a gift for Sang Hyuk. Hongbin almost blurts out a “ _why would you even need to give him anything when he’s trying to apologize to you???_ ” but he swallows it right in when he sees a light blush colors Hakyeon’s cheeks after showing Hongbin a piece of note paper that wrote “ _I can’t wait for Saturday to come, Hakyeon hyung >__< I have already planned a whole 3 course meal for us hehe XD_”, instead he starts to worry again if that Sang Hyuk guy is trustworthy at all as a grown ass man who uses that many emoticons in a written message.

__

.

__

The rest of the week comes by as a blur to Hakyeon, and when Saturday comes he starts fidgeting since the moment he wakes up. Their dinner is at 7PM and Hakyeon wonders if it’s okay to be this nervous at 7AM, so he decides to go out for a morning run. His mood is particularly good today for an obvious reason that he’d prefer not to say out loud, so on the way back he rewards himself with a cup of strawberry smoothie.

__

He checks his phone with the smoothie on the other hand, and he was immersed in an article about a breaking news of Bi Rain and Kim Taehee getting married when he bumps, hard, into someone on his way to his apartment. Hakyeon gets startled and steps a few steps back only to spot a horrible pink stain on the other person’s white hoodie and a lot of vegetables rolling around at his feet. He somehow manages to knock off a bunch of things the other person was holding and spills his smoothie all over his white hoodie but before he can apologize, the other guy is already a second faster.

__

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”, the other person speaks up worriedly, he then picks up the phone that Hakyeon dropped and gives it back to him after looking carefully to make sure it’s not scratched or broken anywhere.

__

“No no, I got my drink on your clothes, I’m the one who needs to say sorry!” Hakyeon says before sitting down to help the guy to pick up all the vegetables and the fruits that are rolling around everywhere on the floor.

__

“Do you live around here? Please give me your number so I can pay for the laundry or something, oh my god I’m really sorry…”, Hakyeon speaks up again after making sure they got everything off the floor, feeling terrible, but the other guy keeps saying that it’s okay.

__

“It’s okay, really! It’s not your fault, I was carrying so many things so I kinda couldn’t notice you coming either.”

__

Hakyeon sighs a little, only now notices how tall and broad the other guy is. Hakyeon is not short at all, he’s pretty tall himself but considering the fact that he’s only stands over the guy’s eyebrow level a little, he should be at least 5 or 7cm taller than him.

__

“Then at least let me help you carry some of these to – um – wherever you’re going?”

__

“I keep saying it’s not your fault already!”

__

“But I insist”, Hakyeon takes some of the bag the guy is holding before he can say anything else, and when they meet eyes, he finds the stranger is smiling at him with his eyes into pretty crescent and white teeth beaming.

__

“Okay then, I’m actually heading to my apartment just over there”, he gestures forwards and Hakyeon stills a little.

__

“Wait, you live here?”

__

“I do, what’s wrong?”

__

“Um… by any chance you’re living in apartment no.340?”

__

“How’d you know?”

__

Hakyeon feels like his heart is going to explode.

__

“Sang Hyuk, right?”

__

 

__

 

__


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god Hongbin_

_Oh my god_

_Bin_

_Seriously_

_He’s hot_

_He’s so hot_

_Where the heck are you_

_Wake your fucking ass up!!!!!_

Hakyeon lies flat on his bed after walking out from the shower, being an absolute ass and starts bombing his friend’s phone on a Saturday morning, but how can he help it that his neighbor just happens to be a living god? And there he thought after knowing Hongbin for so long, he will never be fluttered by good looking people anymore. Hongbin is practically one of the most beautiful person Hakyeon has ever met in his life, however thanks to the fact that they’ve been living in each other’s pocket since forever and know too much about the other person, even though they both swing every ways possible but a romantic relationship is far from what neither of them has ever thought of. 

Well, if Hongbin was not head over heels for that guy with droopy eyes and a giant ass tattoo on his collarbone from the law department, then maybe…

No way. The imagination of dating Hongbin makes Hakyeon wants to throw up.

Hongbin has been encouraging Hakyeon, well not exactly so _(“you need to get laid because the last time you were in a relationship there were still dinosaurs running around”_ was what he said), to get involved in a romantic relationship, but it’s always easier said than done. Hakyeon doesn’t know why he can’t develop a love interest in anyone. Well, people come and go, but nothing ever lasts long for him, and for how busy he is – barely has enough time to study AND breath, it’s more convenient this way.

That’s why, he can’t remember the last time he got so fluttered like he just did in front of Sang Hyuk. He also can’t recall any of his previous partners having this kind of impact on him – sending an electric shock down his body, making him go completely numb, heart beating shamelessly loud and all he wanted right at that moment is to kiss the guy on the corner of his crescent moon eyes that wrinkled up when he smiled at Hakyeon.  

And he blames Sang Hyuk entirely for that. Who would expect a manly build of broad shoulders, long legs, thick thighs and subtle veins on his arms with chubby cheeks, boyish features and a pair of eyes that smiles when its owner does would all combine together on one person? He’s not overwhelmingly beautiful like those flashy guys - always try desperately to show off, but Sang Hyuk is oozing with a warm vibe, then suddenly subtle hints of his manliness show up out of nowhere and punch Hakyeon right in the face…

He never believes in the cliché – so called “love at first sight” bullshit, because Hakyeon believes there’s no way for him to love someone wholly just by looking at their appearance, but that might have changed today. He’s not young or dumb to not realize what kind of feeling he’s having right now.

At that very moment, Hakyeon knows he’s screwed.

When Sang Hyuk invited him in earlier, Hakyeon excused himself to go back to his apartment because “I still have some things need to be done”, but honestly he was just ashamed. Not only because Sang Hyuk’s smile had done something weird to his heart, but also for the reason that Hakyeon should be meeting him in the lovely outfit he spent forever to pick out, with a sweet fragrance of his lovely cologne, not when he is drenched in sweat and wearing his ugly training gear. He can just hope to all the gods above that he didn’t smell weird or look… indecent. And that ugly stain he spilled on Sang Hyuk – such a sweet cherry on top.

Just right then, his phone vibrates against his pillow.

_don’t dry hump him just yet_

_well idk i hope this turns out well_

_i’m close to tears i thought you turned into a monk_

“Asshole”, Hakyeon laughs out loud.

.

Sang Hyuk looks at the clock on the wall impatiently. For some odd reasons, time seems to pass extremely slowly today. He’d woke up early in the morning to go to the market that sells fresh ingredients, he’d prepped everything so that he can just start cooking immediately later, he’d cleaned up his apartment, fed Leo and changed the cat sand, had a slice of left over pizza for lunch, and it’s only 3PM now. He only needs to start cooking an hour in advance, and that leaves Sang Hyuk sitting on the couch with absolutely nothing to do – a perfect time for his mind to wander back to Hakyeon’s gentle voice and his perfect body line showing in the tight fitting training outfit…

No, it’s too early for this, Sang Hyuk decides.

He feels a familiar weight sinks down on his lap in the middle of his daze. Leo seems to have come back from his daily afternoon routine of… disappearing from home. Sang Hyuk coos at the little guy when Leo sticks out his tongue and licks his finger, it’s almost like he can feel his human’s nervousness that he’s trying to heal him. Sang Hyuk smiles gently at that.

“Oh?”

Sang Hyuk didn’t notice the note paper attached to Leo’s collar until the little guy rubs his head to his palm, asking for petting and scratching and Sang Hyuk does just that for his cat.

_I can’t wait for the dinner tonight ahhh >__< luckily Leo came and kept me companied so I thought I should send you a message. I’ll be looking forward to 7PM! Can time please go fasterrrr >__<_

What is it? Is this Hakyeon subtly hinting about wanting to meet Sang Hyuk just as much as he wants to meet Hakyeon or is he just overanalyzing things? Sang Hyuk goes to his bedroom to get a note paper and a pen to reply.

_Really? I can’t wait for you to taste this new recipe…_

No. This won’t do. Too formal and unrelated to Hakyeon’s message.

_Ahhhh me toooo T_____T I’m actually counting each second going by to meet you Hakyeon hyung ah >_<_

No. Too childish. Too clingy. They just met for the first time, although he does expect this to turn out into something special, he doesn’t want to push it too hard. Hakyeon might just be polite and wrote the message just because he had nothing else to do, so if Sang Hyuk replies too enthusiastically it would be a joke on him.

_Then if you’re not busy, how about coming over now and play with Leo while I cook?_

Sang Hyuk doesn’t know why he feels like he just made a huge bet, but he can’t come up with anything better, anything closer to his honest feeling than this. He wants to meet Hakyeon, yes, but he needs a mild reason for him to come over, and this is a perfect one, no? He makes a mental note to reward Leo with his favorite pate later.

“Okay, done”

He pokes a small hole on the paper, gets a small string through the whole then ties it around Leo’s collar just like he usually does, and the small bell on his collar makes a cheery sound. However, Leo doesn’t move from where he’s lying comfortably on the couch, and looks up to Sang Hyuk with curious eyes.

Right, Sang Hyuk lets out a small laugh. Because their special meow meow delivery guy doesn’t work on demand or according to any rules, it’s impossible and ridiculous to think he could just ask Leo to go to Hakyeon’s apartment again, isn’t it.

Seems like he has to deliver the message himself, then.

.

Hakyeon doesn’t know what to do, so he awkwardly plays with Leo’s paws while sitting on the couch in Sang Hyuk’s apartment. Luckily he washed up and got changed into the outfit he prepared way earlier than he had to, because when suddenly Sang Hyuk appeared at his door and asked if he would like to come over to play with Leo while he cooks, Hakyeon really doesn’t have the reason and the heart to back off like he did in the morning again.

He knows too well, Leo is just an excuse. It’s visible on Sang Hyuk’s face, the way pink blush colors his cheeks prettily, the way the corner of his lips trembles so lightly that if Hakyeon didn’t look at him so closely he’d miss it, the way he keeps looking at his feet and hands tangle behind his back like a shy boy making a confession for the first time. It’s clumsy, Hakyeon thinks, but it’s incredibly adorable and his heart sings at that.

“Are you done with finals?”

Sang Hyuk breaks the silence, while slicing something skillfully on the wooden chopping board – that Hakyeon knows it’s a gift from his grandma – he once told Hakyeon before about the chopping board and a set of chef knives his grandma gave him when he started culinary school. He takes a secret glance at Sang Hyuk back view, before mindlessly replies.

“Yeah, kind of. I still have a couple of papers to turn in but I’m all done”

“Must be really hard to study medicine. Did you decide that path for yourself or…?”

“My parents are doctors so I just naturally grew up taking interest in that field, also my grades weren’t bad at all. And you?”

Sang Hyuk pauses a little, and Hakyeon can almost see his smile even when he’s turning his back to Hakyeon’s direction, just by listening to his voice.

“When I was younger, I lived with my grandparents”, he stops for a bit then continues, “my parents… were too busy to take care of me. Though until now some parts of me still think it’s just an excuse for the fact that they didn’t care about me at all, they thought I knew nothing but it was very clear that they weren’t in good terms and each had a… partner? affair? outside”

“That’s… I’m sorry to hear that”

“No it’s nothing really, I was lucky that I could rely on my grandparents. That one night they fought really hard and decided to send me to my gramps’ place, my grandma made me a bowl of chicken soup. It was just mushrooms, eggs, vegetables and thinly shredded chicken, nothing special, meat slightly overcooked and vegetables were cut into too big chunks, but it was the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten! Call me a sap, but really, it was warm.”, Sanghyuk laughs a little, “if not for the warmth from that bowl of soup, I… so it breaks down to me that food – no, food that makes with love, can heal people, too.”

Hakyeon comes closer and puts a hand on Sang Hyuk’s back, gently patting him the way he usually pets Leo. Suddenly Sang Hyuk seems vulnerable, like a wounded animal and Hakyeon tries hard to resist the urge to just wrap his arms around Sang Hyuk’s waist and lean on his broad shoulders.

“I decided from that moment that I want to be a chef. I just thought maybe someone out there also needs a bowl of chicken soup, like I did.”

Sang Hyuk turns to his side a little to face Hakyeon, “sorry to make you listen to such a long story, Hakyeon hyung. My friends also tell me I talk too much sometimes”

“No, no. You’re admirable, young man”

Sang Hyuk bursts into a big laugh, and he looks straight into Hakyeon’s eyes.

“Tell you a secret. Well, not really, because you would know later anyway, but I’m making the soup today for you. Of course it’s a refined version from my grandma’s”

“Really? I feel special”, Hakyeon says, half joking and his eyes shining mischievously, but he gets taken aback when Sang Hyuk replies in a not-so-joking tone and Hakyeon swears he can feel his heart flips.

“You are”.

.

After dinner, they settle down on Sang Hyuk’s couch and decides to have some wine and watch a movie together. In the dim lights of Sang Hyuk’s living room, Hakyeon looks prettier than anything, anyone Sang Hyuk ever has his eyes on. Hakyeon has a habit of holding his fist in front of his mouth when he laughs, his eyes crinkle, the sound of his laughter so gentle and it sounds like music to Sang Hyuk’s ears, he’s shy about his skin tone but Sang Hyuk finds him glowing beautifully, he frowns a little when he tastes something good, and he always stares directly into the person sitting opposite while having a conversation and nods lightly to make sure the other person knows he’s listening… Sang Hyuk makes mental notes to all the things he learned about Hakyeon by observing, and the more he gets to know him, the more Sang Hyuk sinks deep in this whatever feeling he’s feeling.

They had conversations during the meals, and it was surprisingly comfortable, like they’ve been talking to each other since forever. Well, they kind of did, but it was just short messages about random daily stuffs written on pieces of paper, however having Hakyeon here, slightly drunk, half leaning on his shoulder and giggles with pretty sounds bubble up from his throat is another thing. Sang Hyuk doesn’t know how to handle this feeling that is blossoming inside his chest.

“Oh, it’s this late already?”

Hakyeon looks at his phone screen, “It’s way too late now, you’ve been up since early and – um – maybe you need some rest”

“Oh”, Sang Hyuk blurts out, not at all happy, “well you’re right. You’re probably tired too”

Sang Hyuk doesn’t want to let Hakyeon go, but he knows better than to force his feelings on Hakyeon on their first official meeting. Hakyeon is not going anywhere, he lives right next to Sang Hyuk, and they still have time to build this thing up together, and the most important thing is he still doesn’t know for sure if Hakyeon feels the same way towards him. Hakyeon is nice and warm by nature, Sang Hyuk doesn’t want to get ahead of himself and fantasize about unrealistic thing.

“Dinner was delicious, thank you”

Hakyeon smiles gently when Sang Hyuk sees him to the door, and Sang Hyuk smiles back, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, hopefully it’s enough to make up for Leo being naughty and messing up your house”

“If I say it’s not enough then will you invite me for dinner again to make up for it?”

“Of course”, Sang Hyuk laughs

“And if I keep saying it’s not enough after that?”

“You’re mean. Holding grudges against a cat”, Sang Hyuk smiles. _You don’t really need a reason to make me cook for you, dummy. I’m willing to be your personal chef for life_ , he thinks, but he doesn’t speak out loud.

“Maybe a date would be able to make up for it”

“Are you not so subtly asking me out on a date?”

“No, I’m asking for you to pay compensation for that demon of a cat you just happen to own”

“You own him an enormous amount of pate for delivery fee, then”

Hakyeon smiles prettily at that, and Sang Hyuk smiles against that smiles of him. Their first kiss tastes like chicken soup mixed with wine, but neither of them really minds.

.

Hakyeon got Sang Hyuk’s number and they’ve been texting all that while. Nothing changes much, nothing goes further than the kiss they shared on Sang Hyuk’s front door, nothing turns out to be anything like Hakyeon expected, nothing, absolutely nothing. He wonders if Sang Hyuk still remember the promise of a date they made, or did he just think it was a simple thing Hakyeon said without much thought. Days go by and Hakyeon can’t help but be a little disappointed.

 Except for the food container appears at Hakyeon’s front door everyday when he comes out to go to school. Sang Hyuk started to make lunch for Hakyeon to bring to school, Hakyeon knows it’s not easy because Sang Hyuk gets off work at 11PM and wakes up early to prepare lunch for him before 7AM – the time that he leaves for school. Hakyeon told him he doesn’t have to do so, but Sang Hyuk ignores him and says he’d get seriously mad if Hakyeon doesn’t eat properly and lose weights, and Hakyeon can’t say anything anymore.

_Hakyeon hyung,_

_I made rice with stir fried pork and steamed vegetables for you today ^^ I hope you eat deliciously and gain strength to study well, fighting >___<! _

_Hyuk._

“What a fucking hopeless sap”

Hongbin pops up next to Hakyeon while he’s sitting on the bench to have lunch. Hakyeon gets startled and almost flips the whole lunchbox, so he smacks Hongbin real hard on his shoulder, not sure if it’s because he scared him or because he’s blushing furiously knowing Hongbin has seen that message Sang Hyuk stuck to the top of the lunch box.

“Goddamn it Hakyeon, even if you don’t feel shit for this guy, please just marry him for the sake of good food.”

“Stop spitting out swear words like that, you’re just envious”

“Fuck yes I am, Wonshik can’t make a fucking bowl of instant noodles without burning the house down”, he rolls his eyes, “then how was the sex? Is he good at it like he is at cooking?”

“What the heck Hongbin! We… we didn’t have sex…”

“The fuck???”

Hakyeon blushes even harder at the incredibly loud volume of Hongbin’s voice. How the heck did he make friend with this insensitive asshole anyway?

“We haven’t even gone on a date together, I mean, we got nothing besides that one kiss on the first day we met!”

“You should have pushed him down then!”

“Don’t think everyone is like you, urgh”, now it’s Hakyeon’s turn to roll his eyes, “He didn’t even confess to me or anything… I’m not sure if we’re together or not”

Hongbin raises his eyebrows before stealing a piece of stir fried pork from Hakyeon’s lunch box, “What have you guys been doing all this while?”

“Well… because I study all day and he works until 11PM so we couldn’t meet much, we just text and he makes lunch box for me everyday. That’s pretty much it”.

“As expected, dumb people like you only go for dumb people like him. Why the fuck don’t you confess then? Don’t fucking tell me you don’t know if he has feelings for you.”

“I have a new found respect for that Wonshik guy for dating you and dealing with the way you talk. Cut down on cursing, dumbass”

“Don’t you fucking dare changing the topic.”

“But… there’s no time for us to meet!”

“Make a better excuse you lazy little shit! Sleep later! Catch him when he goes home from work! Skip class for one day and bang yourself into his apartment! And what about the weekend then?!”

“Well…”

“You’re still thinking about that Taekwoon asshole?”

“I’m…”

Hakyeon stills when Hongbin mentions Taekwoon. Taekwoon, the forbidden name in his heart, from his life. Taekwoon, the person Hakyeon poured out every single drop of his love to love, but only for him to cheat behind his back and threw a “sorry” that is colder than ice when he got caught then walked away. Since then, Hakyeon never dates seriously.

“He’s the worst asshole in this world”, Hongbin clenches his teeth, “but why don’t you think since you’ve experienced the worst, there’s nothing to fear to try once more?”

“Hongbin, I’m just…”

“You like Sang Hyuk, I can tell, because if there’s anything that I know better than myself, well besides how great Wonshik is in bed, then it’s you! Hakyeon, you giggle at every texts he sends, you eat the things he makes for you deliciously, you talk about him all the time, you’re basically a high school girl _blindly in love_ right now.”

“Then why doesn’t he confess to me? Why doesn’t he make a move? All the things you said, don’t they apply to him as well?”

“I mean, no idiot in this world would spend their precious sleeping hours to make lunch for the dude living next door everyday. Everyday! If that’s not a move, heck, if that’s not the most romantic thing a guy could ever done for you, then I don’t know what is. He is making a move, but if you think a kiss and a few texts from you are enough for him to know that you feel the same, then you’re just straight up an asshole. You’re insecure but he’s not? _He’s waiting for you, Hakyeon. A relationship can never form if one person is always chasing and the other keeps running away._ ”

.

After Hongbin’s eye-opening consolation section, which was just his best friend reading out thoughts and feelings he’s been hiding from and was afraid to face because of his scarred past relationship, Hakyeon decides to confess to Sang Hyuk, but when he’s built up enough courage to do so, he doesn’t know how to.

**Hakyeonieee      12:03**

_hey_

**Bean Bean  12:04**

_wassup_

**Hakyeonieee      12:04**

_i decided to confess to Sang Hyuk, but idk how_

_i mean I know I just have to tell him, but I want to do something romantic for him…_

**Bean Bean  12:05**

_finally feeling bad and guilty yeah?_

**Hakyeonieee      12:05**

_you don’t have to say that_

**Bean Bean  12:05**

_idk i’ve never confessed to anyone before_

_they all came running to me haha_

**Hakyeonieee      12:06**

_things like candle-lit dinner or roses and teddy bears seem outdated idk_

**Bean Bean  12:06**

_don’t over think it, think about things he’s done for you and how to return it?_

**Hakyeonieee      12:06**

_things he’s done for me huh_

_he cooks_

**Bean Bean  12:07**

_oh_

_wait_

_that’s actually a good idea_

_you said a candle-lit dinner is too cliché right?_

**Hakyeonieee      12:07**

_yeah that’s boring af_

**Bean Bean  12:07**

_then what if that dinner is cooked by you?_

**Hakyeonieee      12:08**

_what do u mean_

**Bean Bean  12:08**

_look, he always cooks for you right_

_he also told you some cheesy crap abt how food can heal a person or whatever that was_

_(you told me that, if ur wondering why i knew)_

_then how abt you cooking for him?_

.

When Sang Hyuk comes home from work, dead tired, he is extremely surprised to see Leo lying on the couch with a familiar note paper attaching to his collar. Since the first day they met, meow meow delivery service unfortunately runs out of work, so it’s really surprising to see Hakyeon leaving a message in this way they used to do. What could it be, Sang Hyuk wonders, Hakyeon could just text him, right?

_Sang Hyuk,_

_Tomorrow is Saturday, why don’t you come over to my place at 7pm? It’s been awhile since we last (also first :P) met, and I think it’d be nice if you can come over this time._

_PS: This is not an invitation. I know you don’t work tomorrow, so you don’t have an option to say no!_

Sang Hyuk holds the piece of paper close to his heart, feeling it thumping hard inside his chest. Finally, after three weeks there’s some response from Hakyeon. Just right when he thought to give up since it’s not going anywhere, Hakyeon invites him over. And it lights up the hope in him again. Tomorrow he should text and ask Hakyeon what he wants to eat, so Sang Hyuk can go buy the ingredients at the local market and cook at Hakyeon’s place, but now he desperately needs some sleep or he’ll just pass out to a coma.

.

Sang Hyuk appears at Hakyeon’s front door at exactly 7, he didn’t come earlier to cook because Hakyeon said they’d order in. Welcoming him is surprisingly the smell of food, burnt food to be exact, and an extremely flustered Hakyeon in a pink apron.

“S-Sang Hyuk, you came! Come in”

Sang Hyuk wonders why Hakyeon is all red, apron stained and his hair messy, shining sweat on his forehead visible because he’s tied his fringe up, what is this, isn’t this what they call “apple hair”? Hakyeon looks cute anyway, so Sang Hyuk comes in without asking anything, but it’s not really necessary because it all comes clear a moment later.

On the dining table there are two places of what seems to be kimchi fried rice, each has a fried egg covering the rice and a big red heart drawn by ketchup. Besides that, there’s a bottle of red wine, and _freaking candles_.

“I… tried”

Hakyeon takes off the apron and comes closer to pull the chair out for Sang Hyuk, he’s so embarrassed it feels like burning. Sang Hyuk does him a favor and doesn’t ask much, just smiles and sits down at the table, peeking at the kitchen counter behind Hakyeon – which is now _a mess_ of kimchi juice spilling, cooking wares here and there, vegetable peels… and he can’t help a chuckle bubbling from his throat.

“You cooked this for me?”

“Calling it _cooking_ would be a bit embarrassing, you’re a chef and all…”

Sang Hyuk scoops a spoonful of rice to his mouth and chews it while grinning, so Hakyeon follows him and eats some, too.

And it’s fucking horrible. It’s too salty, too sour, rice is hard, the vegetables are burn, ham is overcooked… If it’s not for the fact that Sang Hyuk is sitting right in front of him, Hakyeon would have run straight to the bathroom and spit it all out. Heck, if it’s not for Sang Hyuk, he wouldn’t even cook.

However, Sang Hyuk keeps eating. He eats in big spoonful, making sure to mix the runny egg yolk with the rice and doesn’t complain a word. Hakyeon knows he’s being nice, but Sang Hyuk doesn’t deserve this crap. He could even get food poisoning.

A while later, Sang Hyuk eventually finishes the whole thing and Hakyeon just wishes the ground would crack under his feet and there’s a hole for him to hide.

“You… don’t have to eat it”

“Why? It’s delicious”

“Liar”

“I ate the whole thing! Why are you calling me a liar”

Hakyeon feels like crying, “I’m… sorry Sang Hyuk. I wanted to do something special for you because you’ve always been so nice to me but I suck at cooking like I suck at everything in life…”

Sang Hyuk grins, drinks his wine in big gulp, and looks at Hakyeon with expectant for him to keep talking.

“Well… I… um… you probably wondered why I invited you over”, he swallows thickly, “I want to thank you for all the nice things you’ve done for me”

Sang Hyuk still doesn’t say anything, it’s almost like he’s not satisfied with the answer he got.

“I wanted to prepare a candle-lit dinner, romantic and all y’know. I don’t know why I thought it’s a good idea to… to do all this… and ask you out, but after tasting that hell of a dish you’d probably run away from me”

Hakyeon is screwed. He’s screwed anyway, pathetic like the plate of burnt kimchi fried rice in front of him, and he can feel his face burning up, but before he can figure out what to say next, Sang Hyuk stands up, walks over to his seat and pulls him up, hard.

They are now inches away from each other, and Sang Hyuk’s hot breath spreads on Hakyeon’s skin. Sang Hyuk is smiling, that crescent moon smile of his, perhaps too toothy, but it’s sincere and he’s sparkling with happiness. Hakyeon feels Sang Hyuk’s strong arms holding around his waist to keep him impossibly close, his chest pressing to Sang Hyuk’s own, and he is sure Sang Hyuk can feel his heart beating madly fast, very clearly.

“Say it, Hakyeon”

“…”

“Say it. I already knew but I want to hear you say it”

“Don’t bully elders…”

Sang Hyuk suddenly bites the top of his nose lightly and it makes Hakyeon shudders, “Say it”

“Now you know that I suck at cooking like that… would you be my life-long personal chef?”

.

Sang Hyuk lets Hakyeon sit on his lap, completely leaning to his chest, while Sang Hyuk kisses the crown of his head and ruffle Hakyeon’s soft hair with his nose.

“You feel like a sofa”, Hakyeon says sleepily, “such a big boy”

Sang Hyuk laughs mischievously, “you said it”

“Naughty”, Hakyeon just then realizes that he just said something that could be misunderstood into another incredibly embarrassing thing, especially when they just did some embarrassing things together and are pressed impossibly closer, totally naked, “but I like my boy _big_ , so that’s fine”

When Sang Hyuk eventually stands up and impatiently carries him bridal-style - while sucking Hakyeon’s neck - to his bedroom, Hakyeon can’t help but giggles uncontrollably. He’d have to tell Hongbin about this, that Sang Hyuk is indeed just as great in bed as he is with his food.

_MEOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!_

They both jump up at the familiar sound but soon it turns into uncontrollable laughters when Leo crawls out from under Hakyeon’s blanket. This guy has been hiding on his bed since who knows when, but he doesn’t seem that surprised to see his two favorite humans together, instead he just sits on the edge of the window to the balcony, seemingly about to head home.

“Oh hey it’s the delivery guy!”, Sang Hyuk giggles, but when he’s half way standing up to come over to where Leo is sitting, Hakyeon pulls Sang Hyuk down to bite on his lips.

“He’s gone home, the delivery guy fulfilled his mission”, Hakyeon’s panting breaths make Sang Hyuk’s blood boils, “shut up and just hurry before I change my mind”

Sang Hyuk laughs out loud at how impatient Hakyeon is. Hakyeon is right, Sang Hyuk thinks while covering his lover’s body in kisses, Leo indeed did well above expectations for the _mission_ its owner planned out for him, and Sang Hyuk gives himself a mental pat on his shoulder for that wonderful idea to approach the lovely neighbor he has had a crush on for a long time.

He wonders what kind of face would Hakyeon make when he finds out that actually Sang Hyuk has been secretly looking over him for awhile before they exchanged messages through Leo. Well, he will make sure to tell Hakyeon about the _actual_ first time they met, but Hakyeon doesn’t need to know about that just yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make it to this ending note - thank you for reading this fic! I know I'm no good at writing and my English isn't flawless, but I had so much fun writing this! <3 I'd love it if you can leave a comment and I hope we can meet soon in another fic of mine! >___<


End file.
